Guns And Roses
by Theejay-sama
Summary: Mafia Families value their Queens so much, but why did Fairy Tail's Queen, Juvia, have to surrender? What is her purpose? Gray who was guarding the Queen was dragged in an unfortunate event... GrayxJuvia fic! AU
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Troublesome Queen**

**-Dedicated to my big brother, NekoMaji aka B1-**

A small city filled with dangerous people, mostly, filled with gangsters. Magnolia, a society that could bring mischief once you enter it without rifles or any guns, is not the place where you can enjoy walking in the streets or stare at the shining lights. There's no escape because giant walls are surrounding the town and in that place, no one gives a fuck.

It was the era of the Mafias. As time goes by, groups are becoming more popular. Nowadays, the government is keeping an eye to the most well-known mafia group, Fairy Tail. Seven years ago, they all disappeared after the legendary gang war. Suddenly, they appeared and take over the other mafia family. About their disappearance, rumors said that their boss died and because of that, they must be kept in silence for a while but actually, they were plotting some missions to take over the whole Magnolia.

In present time, the government was surprised. No one could have thought that the "Queen" of the Fairy Tail will surrender all by herself to them. Is this some kind of joke? No. She was standing in front of the biggest prison in Fiore. Her face does not show any fear.

"I, Juvia Lockser, surrender myself!" She yelled at them. Soon, the army gathered and surrounded her with their ammo. She smirked at them, insulting the enemy.

"Who are you?" An unknown voice answered her.

She raised her dress showing a symbol or a tattoo in her left thigh. It was their family's symbol. "I'm the Queen of Fairy Tail family! If you need more evidence," She picked up her cellphone from her right side pocket of her dress and showed something really valuable.

The leader was convinced that she is the real thing. Some did not believe, some did believe and some really doesn't care if she's the queen or not.

"Arrest her!" the leader commanded them.

Carefully, they were trying to knock her up and put her in chains. A group of men released gunfire in the middle of arresting the lady. The queen didn't want them to see her like this but she doesn't have a choice.

"11th Queen! Why are you doing this?! Release her now!" The former queen(10th Queen), Titania, has appeared. "Go get the Queen!" They're here to stop the Queen from surrendering but unfortunately, another mafia group who was associated with the government blocked them.

"What are you doing here?" Natsu was confused. He stopped his steps when Sting blocked him and points his gun to his forehead. They glared at each other. "Long time no see, Natsu."

"How brave of you, Titania, to stop her decision… She's already captured, right boys?" Minerva, the Sabertooth's Queen, was mocking her. Everyone laughed at them.

"Give her back now! Queen!" Titania kept her voice to be heard even with their distance. Louder and louder, they were insulting each other until the tension between them increases. Too much for their annoyance to each other, they started to load their guns and shoot random members of the opposing groups.

* * *

"Families without their queens are like birds with broken wings." A young man whispered to her. "I know." The captured Queen heard it. She knew it from the beginning that this will happen and she didn't want to escape either. It was possible for her to escape within just a minute but this time, she's hesitating. What is her real purpose? Many people are losing lives right now in this commotion. It's not her first time seeing dead bodies around but this one is different, it was her family and their loss was her responsibility.

"STOP!" Juvia ordered them. She was ready to take the path she wanted. She doesn't care about the consequences. "Don't mind me and go home!" A queen's orders are much more absolute than the boss of the mafia group. Queens are the treasure; they must stay inside the chest, locked up and hidden, but also, they are very powerful.

The two groups ceased their fight. Some head off but the others stay on their grounds. They can't accept the Queen's decision. Sabertooth was laughing their ass off to Fairy Tail. Neither the Queen nor they want this to happen, being laughed at or stepped on. This could make their reputation bad.

"You're being too reckless, Juvia. See what you did to your family?" Minerva was making her felt guilty. "Put her in the cell."

* * *

"Why do I have to guard her? I'm not suitable for this kind of stuff! Besides, I'm not yet in the position to guard this danger level." Gray continues to complain to his higher ups. He's not ready for this.

"Man, you're the best rookie here. I'm sure that you can do it. So stop your whining and go to your base!" His older brother, who was the appointed General in Magnolia, ordered him. "From now on, you're the lieutenant. You may command lower level officers. You're dismissed."

With that, he went out without slamming the door again. Gray doesn't know if he is happy or mad with his new position. He just got promoted by his brother who he really hates and he has to guard a new prisoner who was in the high level prison.

He arrived to his destination. _Cool._ It was his first time getting to the dangerous level of their jail prison. The ceiling was so high than the other sections, no windows and very big metallic doors. It was very silent that you could only hear footsteps of the guards and some chains. He's sure that he'll have a hard time adapting to his new area. Few guards salute to him, now it's really difficult. Gray must keep himself together and not do things clumsily. One mistake there, he'll be in jail too or much worse, executed.

Gray stopped in front of a silver door. There's a card that the officer gave him, a number of the prison that he's in charge of. "4921. It must be her."

Two guards are standing on each side of the door. He could see that they were complete with weapons. What more do you expect in a high level prison filled with infamous criminals that could take 10 men or more in just three seconds or less. He took the key out of his pocket and opened the door. There he witnessed, a woman tied in a chain and almost naked.

"Juvia Lockser... hmmm…"As he reviewed the information that the guards had given to him, he heard a sobbing noise. _Huh? _Gray turned to him and came close to her. He's not afraid of her anymore; maybe it was because of the fact that she's tied in a chain and unable to hurt anyone. He looked at her face and saw some bruises. _Is this the same woman that he arrested two days ago? What happened to her?_

"Hey." He said. The woman did not respond from his call.

"I want to ask you a question." There, he lowered his voice like he's whispering again. She lifted her head up a bit. "Why did you surrender?"

Juvia dare to move and answered him. She wanted to punch his face but she knew that she can't with the chains wrapped in her wrist. "D-don't have to tell you!" Her voice is really dry.

Of course, she won't tell him. If she did, he might consider it lucky. He brushed his fingers in his hair. "Okay. I respect your answer."

"Families without their queens are like birds with broken wings." She said. Repeating the same words that Gray said when he arrested the queen.

Gray felt very weird when he left her cell. He felt sympathy for her but he mustn't feel that way for a criminal who has a 600 billion in her head. Every day, random officers ask her the same question. "Why did she surrender?"

* * *

42nd day of the Fairy Tail's Queen Imprisonment.

Gray visited her again but now, no asking questions. He just stared at her, give her some water and stay for a while. Her bruises were gone now. She's dressed more decent and every day, she was given new clothes. Ever since Gray was in charge of her cell, he didn't allow anyone to hurt her. After so many days that she doesn't speak, finally, she let herself open up to the person in front of her.

"T-the reason why I surrender…" She can hardly speak. Juvia sighed. "I was looking for someone here in this prison but.." she paused for a second. "…It seems that he's gone."

"Who?" Juvia looked away from him.

"I can help you find him."

She giggled a bit then she frowned. "Why do you have to help me? Why do you do this?"

There she made a point. Gray shouldn't show any friendliness to the prisoners but why is he doing this?

He scratched his head and think for a reason. "Ahh. I don't know. Maybe I see my old self whenever I look at you."

Juvia became silent. "What you are doing is against the rules."

"I'm already against it that's why I'm fighting for what I believe. Humans should be treated like humans, even if you're bad or good." He smiled at her. They were having an eye to eye contact but interrupted with loud sounds from outside. Bombs, rifles, tanks… What's happening?

The noise is getting louder than before. Soon, he was knocked down by a massive explosion. The doors are opened wide; the guards are all in the ground.

"What the..!" He's lucky that he's still alive but a gun pointed to his head is what he should notice. He recognized them. He figured it out that this is a rescue for their queen, who he previously having a conversation. A pink haired man was ready to shoot his brain out, a blonde who was removing the chains of her prisoner and Titania, shooting his men with her machine gun.

"Don't shoot him." Juvia told him. "I owe him a lot." She gathered her strength to stand up.

"Natsu, don't." The blonde said, agreeing to what the queen told him.

Natsu was so pissed that he's getting orders like this again. "Lucky man. What's your name?" He pulled his hair up to see a clear vision of his face. "Gray.. Gray Fullbuster." He let go of him and kicked his side. He collapsed from what Natsu did. Juvia pinched his ear.

"Arrg.. Queen. Why did you do that?"

"Take him too. He's coming."

No one questioned the lady from what she's thinking. Taking an enemy to their base? Yeah. She's so unpredictable. Titania, also known as Erza, noticed that Natsu was dragging a man.

"What's that?" Erza looked at the man carefully.

"Queen's orders."

She nodded and continue their escape plan.

* * *

Next day…

The man finally woke up from his sleep. Natsu was too hard on him. The queen personally took care of him at night but in the morning she's gone. Juvia might be in her room, locked up again as a punishment.

"Figures. She picked up a lieutenant." A white haired woman was checking his wallet to gather information. "Juvia is soooo weird sometimes."

There were four people in that room, Gray, Natsu, Mirajane and a little girl. He slide his palm in his face.

"Mira-nee-chan, nii-san is moving." A little girl with a dark green hair keeps on pointing at him. The white haired woman, Mirajane, picked up the little girl. "Good work, Asuka-chan." She was so sweet to the little girl. Natsu on the other hand was snoring in the corner, probably, he guarded him all night that he fell asleep.

Another white haired woman entered the room, she's holding a tray full of foods on the plate.

"Hello! My name's Lisanna… Finally, you woke up. We thought that Natsu really ended you with a single kick." She said, smiling so innocent. _Are they really like this?_

The aroma of the food woke Natsu. "FOOOOOD!"

Lisanna pushed him to his seat and glared at him.

"It's his food. Not yours." Natsu was disappointed from what she said. He pouted in the corner. He acts like a little kid. The woman placed the tray on the table near the bed.

"Well, go on and eat."

"Wait… Where am I?" Gray said. He's having difficulty in eating the food because his side hurts like hell. "Our base." Lisanna answered him.

Everyone except him left the room. It was so peaceful in that room. There's a big window on the left side of the room. He can see the mountains, the sky was so pretty and a very wide lake. _Is he even in Magnolia?_ There's nothing like this in Magnolia so he thinks that he's not there anymore.

The door creaked open a little. There's a woman peeking on him. She's too obvious. Gray stared at the woman in the door. "Ummm… do you want to enter?"

The woman was frightened by his answer. _He noticed me!_ Gray looked at her with his bored eyes. "Ahh... come in?"

She entered the room; her hands were blocking her face. Gray was pretty annoyed at what she's doing. He didn't recognize her at first but her familiar blue hair is really standing out.

"Juvia… You don't have to do that." Gray was laughing at her actions. She startled and almost bump on the edge of his bed.

"U-Ummm… Sorry." Her voice is quivering. She removed her hands and shows her face. Her appearance is different from what he always see in the prison. _I'm so clumsy! Errr…_

Gray ate bread from his platter. It was very delicious; he never tasted any kind of bread like this. Juvia is watching him eat from the side of the bed. He could feel that she's very nervous. He gave her a piece of bread but she rejected his offer. Juvia was playing with her hands. It seems like she wants to tell him something that her guts won't allow her to say.

"Thanks." His stomach was now full. He has the energy to stand up now but he remains seated on the bed. He was waiting for Juvia's response.

"Uhh.. Y-You're welcome." Juvia's shyness was overcoming her. She's blushing. Before they got bored, Gray started the conversation.

"So why did you kidnapped me?"

"Kidnap?" Juvia doesn't know what to say at first. Her face was getting redder and redder as she got close to him. "I-I didn't. I saved you and… we're both even!"

"You took me here in your base without me knowing. In fact, the army might come looking for me now." He replied. She was having a confused look in her eyes.

"Indeed, they were looking for you." Juvia said, now she's serious. He's beginning to think about what Mirajane said that Juvia here is weird. "They were looking for you because you're now a criminal."

Gray could not believe it. She handed him a newspaper. He was shocked that he saw his face in over there saying WANTED and a 20 Billion bounty to his head. It also says that he's part of the mafia group and what hurts more, his brother, the general, Lyon, stated that he's the one who lead the escape of the Queen. He never expected this to happen.

"I'm not…" He's mind was starting to break down. "I have to prove them that I'm not one of you guys!"

"You are a criminal now. If you go out of this mansion, you'll never come back. The army will take you to prison and will execute you once they saw you wandering around here." Juvia was looking away from him, emotionless.

Juvia went closer to him and gave him a hug while Gray was staring in the space. By instinct, he hugged her back, really tight. He doesn't know what to do now.

"Stay… and be part of my family."

"Yes."

Suddenly, Erza entered the room and saw the two hugging each other. She could not tolerate this because she has yet to know this person. And for her, no one should touch the present Queen like that.

"What are you doing?!" Erza interrupted them. Gray was the first one to be surprised. _Oh shit!_

"Uhh!" They both removed themselves from each other and seated properly. "Sorry!" Both exclaimed. Erza dragged Juvia away from him. "If I ever see you two that close, I'll rip you apart!" She pointed her gun to him. Juvia waved a little to him and he smiled back. _Thanks._

* * *

**A/N: My second fic! Yay! This is dedicated to B1...**

**About the title, I was listening to some songs of Guns and Roses while writing this so I made up my mind to make it the title.**

**I'm absent today (sick) and have nothing to do so TADAAA~ I finished the first chapter. If you noticed some errors, please point it out. I'm not good with English so please bear with it. I'm not sure if I could update next week. I'm pretty busy with my studies. Oh yeah, and by the way… I'm still not sure if I could update my first fic, Til Death Do Us Part, next week. **

**Thanks everyone! See you again!**

**Please Read and Review :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A Sudden Luck (good or bad)**

"I deeply apologize for what he did. I trusted him so well and expected that he'll be a fine man like our father. I never thought that he'll betray the army." Lyon was facing his head to the floor, bowing to show respect for the higher ups. The Council didn't doubt his words. Loyalty was one of his major characteristics. He was a very talented man that many of their men adore him so much. He is the General of the Army, do we have any questions?

"If you must kill him, do it. He's on the death row, right?" A lady holding a golden long cane appeared on his back. "Your own little brother… You'll do it, right?" She smirked at him.

"Queen Minerva! You're not supposed to enter the court!" Sherry, the first female brigadier, tapped her shoulder. The lady ignored her presence and continues her business.

"Right. He is listed on the death row." A voice answered her; it was one of the councils. Everyone was eyeing to their little scene. Lyon was still on the same ground as he was standing earlier. He didn't actually mind what the Sabertooth's queen was saying, in other words, he's not paying attention.

"I'm not someone that you could order around…" Minerva pushed Lyon using her cane but he was immovable. She came closer to him and brings out a revolver. "Hmm… Where were we, General? Ahh…" She said, pausing. A revolver was given to Lyon as a gift from Minerva. There's a little mark on the side, a symbol that he didn't knew and never will. By familiarizing that strange mark, he knew it was Gray's first revolver. Lyon accepted the revolver to reload it, and then he pulled the trigger, pointing it to Minerva.

The shot echoed inside the court. Silence became too dominant in the room either their minds wasn't working from the shock. With his eyes, Minerva felt very uneasy. Gladly, he missed to shoot her.

"If you ever step on the court again, I'll guarantee that this bullet will enter your head." He bowed to the council and took his leave. The brigadier followed him and so is the coronel, waiting outside the court. The corridor remains silent and dim. Light torches attached to the left side of the corridor were not so much of help to every person walks along the way. No one really needs it anyway.

* * *

Again, Natsu checked his gun if it's loaded or not. He was on duty in guarding the newcomer also known as the-guy-that-the-Queen-brought-along-her-rescue-mission-and-now-their-new ally. It was a big deal for them to keep an eye for that man. They're not yet okay with him or we can say that they don't trust him yet.

Lucy came to visit the new guy and passed Natsu without looking at him. It made him feel weird so he stood up from his seat and tap Lucy's shoulder before she enters the room. Lucy turned around to face him.

"Uhhh… Hey, Lucy! Why are you ignoring me?" He said bluntly.

"I-I-I d-did n-not!" Lucy was stuttering but keeping her voice low. She covered her mouth after she had spoken to him then ran away_. "Is there something wrong with her?"_

Moments later, she came back again, eyes closed and walking in a graceful manner. Her mouth was shut. Natsu could only stare at her idiotic act that he almost throws a piece of paper to her but he didn't want trouble for now. He watched her enter the room and began laughing. Lucy slammed the door; even Gray who was taking his nap got interrupted.

"Who.." Gray rubbed his eyes. Lucy came closer to him and there's a strange anger on her face.

"Lucy Heartfilia. Nice to meet you." She said sarcastically. Lucy looked more than an angry person with her serious face. "So why did she chose you?! Do you think it's easy for the others that a government official will be one of us? Are you a spy? An agent? What's your plan?" She paused for a bit to breathe and continued. "Don't worry because I will never be fooled like what you did to our queen." She didn't actually let him speak. Gray's mind was in complete mess.

He closed his eyes to focus on what she's saying and he began to speak. "Wait! One by one… First, I did not choose to be here, you guys kidnapped me. I don't even know where the heck I am in this planet. Second, Yes, I'm Gray Fullbuster, a lieutenant, not a spy or an agent, but now the world thinks that I'm a criminal. Third, I don't care if you trust me or not."

"You're lying! Maybe this was all part of the council's. You gaining our trust and then betray us. You're going to tell them our plans and even out secret hideouts."

"Don't you ever connect me to the government! I don't want care about them, they only care on how to capture me and how they will punish me. Even if I could go back to their side, I'll be a prisoner or maybe an officer again but my reputation will never come back."

"I don't care! I will never accept you as a part of our family. You became a part of the sickening government, you lowlifes!" With her last speech, she shut the door and left the room. Gray didn't answer back because he doesn't want the argument to risen but it appeared that it already happened.

Lucy passed Natsu who was looking at her confused. Did he do something wrong? "_Maybe I should apologize to her…" _He thought.

"Lucy!"

His voice echoed and soon the blonde turned around.

"What?"

"Umm… I'm sorry!" He kneeled to the ground that made Lucy shocked. He was so sincere that it was making it odd. Lucy giggled slightly and kneeled to the ground too.

"Why are you apologizing?" She pats his head and wonder how soft Natsu's pink hair. She's enjoying it like Natsu.

"You're in a bad mood. You're ignoring me when that dude came around."

"I'm not mad at you, okay? I've been thinking of something stupid."

"Stupid?" He easily stood up to help Lucy. So it wasn't his fault why is she being grumpy.

"Forget it." She looked at her wristwatch and began running in the hallways. "Sorry. I need to go!" She even forgot to say goodbye to him. Natsu went back to his seat and do what he always do, sleeping in the middle of the job.

* * *

Juvia was locked up again in her room underground the mansion where only people with permissions from the boss is allowed to enter. It was night time so she's supposed to be sleeping. Every woman needs beauty sleep too but the Queen is different.

"I have to get out of here." She whispered while she's carefully trying to look for an exit. Her room was like no other rooms. It's filled with expensive stuffs, old portraits and some weird things that the family offered though it's not Juvia's taste. She kept in knocking the walls to find where the secret door which Gajeel, her friend, told her. Atlast, she noticed a small lining in a corner.

"It must be the escape door." Juvia looked at the surveillance camera on top of the chandelier. She immediately took off her clothing and yes of course, when she does that, the surveillance camera will shut down. It means that NO ONE should see her naked at all except her future husband. She took her cue and began to open the secret door.

It was a long path and she can't find the exit. It was a bit dark and cold inside but she managed to reach the end. The end of her escape route was the bathroom that she never knew. There's no one inside that large room but she needed extra care on her actions or else she'll get caught easily. She let out a huge sigh when she's finally out of her cage. Juvia's feet brought her somewhere but she knew that she's still inside the mansion. Carefully, she opened a door, which belongs to Erza. The room was full of armors and strange weapons. Some may mistake that it was the artillery room of the family but it wasn't. Good thing that there's no red head inside so she could steal one of her weapons, like Erza could notice that there's a single gun missing from her room.

"Easy."

The alarms turned on, waking everyone from their sleep. Footsteps are getting louder.

_"Oh great! They're fast!"_

She was still inside Erza's room all alone, trying to think of a plan not to get caught now that everyone will know that she's missing. Juvia peeped if there's no one outside and after a few attempt, the hallways are clear. They must be at the lounge. The Queen was a very troublesome one however they never complain about her, in fact, they love her so much like a precious little sister.

Juvia ran very quietly, not to make a sound, and watched for the surveillances around the mansion. She freezed when a man appeared in front of her, not just any man, it was the person who she recently kidnapped along her rescue.

"Gray-sama! What are you doing here?!" She didn't expect that she'll say out loud what's on her mind. Juvia quickly covered her mouth using her hands and stepped backwards. The man was shocked by her words, it seems like he's going somewhere too or not. Maybe lost after he heard that alarm earlier.

"I just woke up… Yeah… There was this alarm and I saw a group of men running…" He scratched his head for a moment to think. "I followed them but I got lost."

The blue haired Queen let out a huge sigh. _Good. He doesn't know._

"Hey. What's with the **Gray-sama**?"

Her cheeks began to turn pink. "I-I didn't!" She quickly denied it because of her embarrassment.

"Nevermind."

The two of them walk along the hallways but still, the Queen was extra careful. They don't know where they're heading but both of them just keep on telling stories to each other. Gray thinks that it was fun talking to someone who will not shout at your face and will not badmouth at you face to face. On the other hand, Juvia can't stop her talkative side which Gray didn't mind at all.

"… and there was this weird man jumped from the window and he's alive! It was so cool!" Juvia said while the man who she was talking to can't help but to laugh at her innocence. Their happiness was interrupted when a group of men wearing their pajamas just happened to saw them.

"QUEEN!" "JUVIA!"

"Ump!"

Everyone came running towards the two. Juvia didn't move an inch or we could just say that she can't move because Gray was holding her wrist. Maybe he unconsciously held it while they're walking around. She didn't look pretty scared or shocked that she's caught, again. Instead, she surrendered to them than to resist and get everyone in trouble. Her escape plan was a total failure yet she's happy.

"Later! Thanks for accompanying me, Gray-sama!" There she said it again. Because of her embarrassment, she heads to her room running. Everybody turned to Gray with their glaring eyes. _Why is the queen calling you Gray-sama? You think you're her boss!_

He was lost to words. A hand tapped his shoulders that made him shudder. "Newcomer! Good job founding that idiot. Your first mission, right? Not very easy."

Gray faced the man to recognize who it was and HELL! He only knew only few of their members and about the person who just talked to him is not very familiar.

"Huh? Sorry but who are you?" He directly asked him.

"Oh… It's Gajeel! Better remember my name or else I'll crush your face to the ground." The man added.

_This person is not a nice person, Gray… Remember his name._

"Gihee, I'm just kidding." Gajeel added. He was laughing at Gray's scared face. "So how was it?"

"Geez… I don't care now… I'll just go back to my room."

* * *

_Morning…_

It was a fine blissful day until she heard a gunshot. It was from the back garden.

"Intruder?" she asked herself. She got up from her bed gracefully; her long scarlet hair flows to her back. The woman took her phone from the drawer near her bed and dialled something.

"What's the situation? I heard a noise."

"Ma'am! I'm so sorry. It was the newbies training."

"Newbie? You mean the one that we picked up or the new recruit from Crocus?"

"Umm… Both of them, Ma'am."

"So what's their status?"

"They're good at any weapons but the new guy we just picked was unexpectedly dangerous."

"Why?"

"I thought that he's trying to shoot me but it was leaf."

"What?"

"He's a sharp shooter."

"Give me his profile. Plus, delete all the information of this man."

"Are you sure, ma'am?"

"All of it. His existence should be a secret… Put a show where he's already dead."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Stop calling me 'Ma'am', Jellal or I'll leave you."

"Okay. Okay… I'm just teasing you."

Erza ended her call. With that, she felt at ease.

* * *

He likes playing with guns when he was young so there's no doubt that he'll be a fine shooter someday and there he is, shooting with a real gun. His older brother always tells him that he's not good enough to par with him. The older brother was on the top while he's not but it never stopped him from aiming to surpass him.

"_You'll never reach me, Gray."_

Gray shot five mannequins with one bullet. Amazed by his performance, all of his audience clapped their hands and some gave a standing ovation for him.

"Show off!" Natsu mocked him.

"You're just jealous!"

He tried to stand up from his seat. And then, the pink haired man felt something pressing his side, it was a tip of a gun. The Queen was standing on his back waving at Gray yet smiling at Natsu.

"Natsu said that you're AWESOME!" The Queen shouted. Weird.

"Tell it again and I won't hesitate to kill you." She whispered to him. Her dull expression made Natsu shiver. "_Erza's not the only one I should be scared of."_

"O-okay."

Juvia left him still smiling and cheering for him.

* * *

**A/N: SO HOW WAS IT? Sorry for the wrong grammars… I'm not good in English and I've been trying hard to correct it but it seems that I can't detect some errors. LA DEE DEE DAA! =3=**

**It's shorter than chapter 1 right? Yeah. I'm too lazy to make it longer.**

**DARN! My old habit is taking me over again and again! What's the most common word I always use? Guess. ****_Thanks to those who read this story, who reviewed, fave and followed it. Thank you very much._**

**TUGISH! Sorry about my automatic weirdness also known as my *HYPER MODE***


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Accidents**

_-Their pride was eating them alive. No wonder she's always strict.-_

The driver jumped off the black limousine after parking it in front of a huge mansion. He immediately opened the other side of the car. Then he stood up stiffly as he handed out his left hand to offer support for the person who was inside the car. Like predicted, a very elegant woman came out from the limo. Her face wasn't visible because of the hat she's wearing. It covers her face but from her attire, a white dress and a sword hanging in her waist, people can recognize her

"Here we go." She lowered her head when she walked through the huge door with the crest of the Fairy Tail mansion. A group of men lined up in a straight position like they were expecting her arrival. It was one of the practices of this Mafia organization. The woman's escort left her alone when she entered an unfamiliar territory.

"Good evening, Ms. Kagura Mikazuchi." Lucy greeted her in the entrance. They both continued to walk and when they reached another door, she stopped and so is Kagura. The blonde pulled out her gun to warn her not to do anything funny. On Kagura's side, she was holding her sword already. The atmosphere between them became intense. Lucy began to talk first. "So what business do you have?" Her tone was different than what she usually uses. Kagura removed her hat from her head to make her see her face clearly.

"I have to talk to your Queen. Please!"

"I can't let you pass yet. Even you're the former queen's friend; I can't let you go further."

"I must! Please! What can I do to make you trust me again?"

"I ca…"

Later, Erza came around to see the Queen too. She happened to get caught in the middle of their conversation.

First, she turned to Lucy then to Kagura's direction who's not very glad that she came. "What's happening here?"

"Kagura…" The blonde answered. "She wants to see her."

It took her a minute to respond. Erza repeatedly asked some questions about it a few times inside her head and gave a simple nod. She lead them and first to open the door.

"Queen, you have a guest." Her reaction was very polite or in a very fine manner.

The room was so dark and only the lights getting in from the door made the surroundings clear. There was Juvia lying on her bed, wrapped in her blanket. Erza went near her to wake her up but she's not moving. A single slight spank usually wakes her but even if Erza had done it a few times, she's still sleeping. The woman behind her went closer too because of curiosity. The red head removed the blanket that wrapped her body and to her surprise...

"What are you doing here, Erza? Can't you see I'm busy?" The person who was supposed to be _sleeping _was actually awake, her face was flushed. Juvia placed the things she was holding under her pillow and sat on the side of the bed.

"I'm so sorry but Kagura have something to tell you. I'll leave you two for privacy." Erza gave Kagura permission to enter and talked to her just for 10 minutes. Lucy and the former Queen was left outside to guard the room. As Juvia turned on the lights, Kagura claim her seat beside her.

"So what is it?"

Kagura was sure she could tell her before she went in but getting near the Queen made it very difficult. Juvia held her cold hands to warm them up so the nervous aura will go away. She inhaled some air and let out a sigh.

"About the information I gave you… I'm terribly sorry, my Queen."

"It's alright. It's over. There's no record of him in getting _in_ jail I presume."

"How?"

"You see… there's this one person who seems to be the person that I have been looking for and I figured out that he's the enemy. All thanks to your information." The shade of her eyes darkens.

"No. It was nothing… Ummm…" She pulled out an old picture to show her some clear evidence. "You mean him?"

"Yes."

"It can't be… Maybe the information is purely wrong. His brother's in your care right?"

"Yep. He can be some use. Now that I finally learn the truth, I cannot let my weakness defeat me again like the last time I did a stupid thing, surrendering to the enemy." Her head faced down, playing with her hands without getting lost in her words.

Kagura laughed a little and replied. "I can't believe you fell in love with this man, Juvia."

"I regret it, Kagura." She whispered.

"Huh?"

She looked up in the ceiling and her emotions changed.

Little by little, Juvia could feel something very familiar, her heart was beating fast. It was too painful that she can't breathe easily. Good thing that the person with her left before she started to jump to the bed and buried herself in the blanket. Juvia pulled out a piece of paper under her pillow.

_I'll come back for you… I promise._

From that piece of paper, her evening turned out a mixed of happiness and aches.

"I wish you're not that person…"

* * *

_"Mama! Look at this! It's a giant butterfly!" Her bright smile melts the heart of any bad person. With her tiny body, she could cheer her mother up._

_ "Yes, darling. One day you'll be a pretty butterfly too." Her blue hair glows under the fine sunlight. She smiled back at her child, who was laughing heartily like a heaven's gift for her._

_ For the little girl, it was a rare chance to see one like this in their place. Butterflies don't exist in cities like Magnolia. She took the opportunity and stare on its wings as it flew away. Her eyes followed its direction and tried to catch it. Her gaze went to the sky and saw a cloud of smoke coming from the front of their house._

_ "Mommy, what's that?" Explosions disrupted their time together. Soon they realized that they're being under attack. _

_"Let's go honey!" Her mother picked her up instantly, they were in danger. A little opening on their garden flashed as the woman unlocked a keyhole. It was an escape route but only the little girl could fit in._

_"Mommy! Let's go! Faster!" She was pulling a part of her mother's dress, persisting that she has to come with her and leave that place. Her eyes formed mini tears flowing in her pink cheeks._

_"Go hide in there. Don't go out, okay? No matter what. Promise me." Both of them ended crying. She kissed her little daughter's forehead and closed the opening. That won't keep her calm at all; the little girl continued to bang the door with her tiny fist until it's slightly opened and she could peek what's happening outside. Her mother was still there, a man kicking her mother asking where her daughter is and her father, lying on the ground, bleeding._

_"Mommy… Daddy…"_

_She noticed that their house was on fire. The man in a black suit shoots her mother and threw her body inside the house, and so is her father. When it happened, she stopped crying; she covered her mouth with both of her hands and closed her eyes._

_A hand appeared on the entrance to where she is hiding. It was the same man who just killed her parents. Her view of the world became so lifeless that she hates to see butterflies again. She knew that she fits to the world she's living in._

_"Come with us."_

_She didn't respond to him yet she inevitably grabbed his hands. The man found her staring at the house being burnt to ashes. How come it didn't affect her? No. That's not it. She was in trauma, her lips don't open (she doesn't talk), afraid of sleeping and hates seeing fire. It turns out to be natural for the people around her because she's not the only one. In fact, there were several kids like her in the prison-like room cursing in the corner and crying. _

_ Years passed and the number of children she was with decreased. They were sold to anyone or killed for fun and some decided to suicide._

_A very fortunate event came to them when a group of men entered the room and let them escape. Since that girl doesn't have anywhere to go, those people adopted her. They could understand her situation and let her be. The truth is she didn't even know that those people were a mafia group and considered to be one of the most dangerous. The adults kept silent about her. She never knew until it was revealed to her that the former queen chose her._

* * *

"Queen! Pack your things!" It was 3 in the morning and someone's shaking her shoulders like a mad person.

"Hurry! Enemies surround the mansion. You should escape now." He whispered. With a click, she turned on the lamp beside her bed to see who it is. She remembers the face alright, it was her personal guard.

"Gray!" She quickly arranged herself. Gray covered her mouth to keep it shut. Of course, they should be careful because their enemies were lurking around and they might hear it. Using hand signals, they talked and it was Gray who was ordering her. Furthermore, Juvia followed Gray's instructions without wondering… How did he know that _they _will attack their mansion?

One by one, they quietly wake up everyone and the most difficult to wake was Erza. How many times did they try to wake her up but she's not moving. The red head was getting her peace in her sleep.

The others carried the sleepy ones, some planned to get the weapons and contact their other troops in south of Fiore and few sneaked outside to check the situation. Atleast, they were still alert on events like this. They were organized and no need for orders from the boss who was now stressed out in waking the others. The lights were off in the whole mansion even outside, it was a part of the plan for their flawless escape. When all the men entered the secret passage way, it was 4 am that time and it all went smoothly.

Few days after and they reached their destination, North of Fiore. It was winter yet it was warm. How ironic. It was the Fairy Tail's second base and now, their main base since those bastards knew their HQ.

Now is the right time to confront him. Everyone was all ears to listen to his statement.

"So… You are saying that Kagura's a traitor?" Makarov questioned him with a calm expression.

"Maybe yes. Before she left, she dropped a pen and picked it up." Gray said. "That pen is a tracking device."

"But you said that she picked it up?" Juvia joined in.

"Yeah. She did. But left the cap." He took out a small item from his bag. "The government was the only one to have this kind of device. Very clever."

Natsu was surprised to see it but realized something. "WAIT! HOLD YOUR ASSES! Why the fuck did you bring that here? It's a tracking device, you moron! It could track us again in here, you son of a bitch!"

Things got complicated. Yes, he did found out that it was a setup made by Kagura and escape but idiocy came last. _Fuck!_

* * *

**A/N: YOHOHO! It's shorter than the usual but I'm satisfied. I have a writer's block. HOORAY! How is it? I'm having fun in writing *sarcastic*…**

**Sorry about my out-of-the-blue update (late one). I'm not satisfied actually… I have to write the next chappy and hell yeah… I don't think I could make it next week, ya know, preparations for my grad, HOORAY! Ugh. I'm getting old.**

**Thanks for the revs, follow and faves. I deeply appreciate it! QvQ THANK YOU!**

**Please Read and Review!**


End file.
